dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Reverse-Flash
'Reverse Flash '- odwrócona wersja Flasha. Historia Eobard Thawne Następny jest Eobard Thawne, niewątpliwie najbardziej znany ze wszystkich Reverse-Flashów. Pochodzi z 25 wieku, popadł w obsesję na punkcie Flasha, znalazł sposób na odtworzenie jego mocy i przeniósł się w czasie, żeby poznać swojego idola. Na miejscu jednak zauważył, że musi zostać największym przeciwnikiem Flasha i musi zginąć z jego ręki. Dowiedzenie się, że ma stać się największym przeciwnikiem Flasha doprowadziło do tego, że stał się tym Eobardem Thawne’em, którego znamy. Tu zaczyna się problem z całym tym nazewnictwem: Eoabard Thawne, znany też jako Profesor Zoom, znany też jako Zoom, znany też jako Reverse-Flash. Jeden człowiek był nazywany tymi wszystkimi pseudonimami, rozpoczynając całą tą plątaninę kto jest kto. W komiksach popularne jest, że jeden bohater ma parę przydomków, weźmy np. Supermana, który jest Supermanem, Człowiekiem ze Stali i Ostatnim Synem Kryptona. W przypadku Thawne’a to było użyteczne, kiedy był jedynym Reverse-Flashem walczącym z Barrym Allenem, który był wtedy jedynym Flashem. Jednak sprawy zaczęły komplikować się, z pojawieniem Huntera Zolomona. Hunter Zolomon Kiedy Wally West przejął mentalność Flasha, twórcy uznali, że potrzebuje swojego własnego rywala. Eobard Thawne był zły w stosunku do Barry’ego bo ich pochodzenie było ze sobą połączone. Więc dlaczego by nie stworzyć podobnego przestępcy dla Wally’ego Westa? Hunter Zolomon pracował dla FBI i seria wydarzeń doprowadziła do tego, że stracił swoją żonę, teścia i został wyrzucony z pracy. Skończył w Keystone City, gdzie dołączył do policji i zaprzyjaźnił się z Wallym Westem. Jednak podczas ataku goryli na miasto Grodd złamał mu kark powodując u Huntera paraliż. Hunter błagał Wally’ego by ten cofnął się w czasie i nie dopuścił by to się wydarzyło, ale Wally odmówił. Hunter odnalazł kosmiczną bieżnię i próbował samemu cofnąć się w czasie. Bieżnia eksplodowała obdarzając go jego mocami i umiejętnością do kontrolowania czasu wokół siebie, dzięki czemu wyglądał jakby poruszał się z super szybkością. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w gruncie rzeczy jest teraz nowym złym speedsterem dla nowego Flasha postanowił przybrać imię i kolory Eobarda Thawne’a stając się nowym Zoomem, lub jak wolicie, nowym Reverse-Flashem. Oczyszczając zamieszanie Jest to proste do zrozumienia, że nowy Flash oznacza nowego Reverse-Flasha. Wally walczył z Zoomem w okolicach 2001 do 2009 roku. Wszystkie wydarzenia przed tym były dziełem Eobarda Thawne’a. Więc jeśli widzieliście Reverse-Flasha z lat 90-tych był to Eobard Thawne, jeśli widzieliście Reverse-Flasha z ciemniejszymi oczami w okolicach roku 2000 był to Hunter Zolomon i to było łatwe do zrozumienia. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować jeszcze bardziej kiedy wejdziemy w wydarzenia z „The Flash: Rebirth” komiksu, który przywrócił Barry’ego Allena i Eobarda Thawne’a. W tym czasie większość fanów nazywało Thawne’a Reverse-Flashem, a Zolomona Zoomem, żeby nie popaść w zamieszanie, ale DC nie było zadowolone z tego rozwiązania. Komiksy zawsze były ciężkie to rozpoczęcia przygody z nimi, a posiadanie dwóch postaci o niemal identycznym wyglądzie i podobnych umiejętnościach wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy nowym czytelnikom. Przy wielu okazjach Thawne działał pod pseudonimem Reverse-Flash, choć wielu twórców powracało do jego oryginalnego imienia – Profesor Zoom, no i był też Zoom. Nawet najwięksi fani byli tym zmieszani. W 2011 nadeszła nowa era dla DC Comics – New 52. Daniel West Jednym z podstawowych założeń New 52 było uproszczenie uniwersum DC Comics, czy im się udało? To kwestia sporna. Pomyśleli jednak o prostej odpowiedzi dla całego zamieszania Profesor Zoom, czy Zoom – usunęli ich obu. Wprowadzili nowego Reverse-Flasha, Daniela Westa i nadali mu przydomek Reverse-Flash. Ten tutaj, ten Reverse-Flash, to JEDYNY Reverse-Flash. Jego historia jest związana z pewnym wydarzeniem związanym ze Speed Force, dzięki którym zyskał swoje moce i wkrótce potem rozpoczął polowanie na inne osoby połączone ze Speed Force by odebrać im ich szybkość. Był zły, obłąkany i miał naprawdę niesamowicie wyglądający czarno – czerwony kostium, żeby mógł wyróżnić się od wcześniejszych Reverse-Flashów. DC chciało, żeby to był ten jeden Reverse-Flash którego ludzie uznają za godnego przeciwnika Flasha. Mimo, że był dobry w tym co robił to jednak nie był Profesorem Zoomem. Eobard Thawne był tak dobrym przeciwnikiem Flasha, bo stworzyli siebie nawzajem. Profesor Zoom zabił matkę Barry’ego co doprowadziło go w końcu do bycia Flashem, co pozwoliło by w przyszłości stał się idolem Thawne’a co rozpoczęło serię wydarzeń. Jeden nie mógł zabić drugiego, bo doprowadziło by to do zniknięcia jednego z nich. Utknęli w niekończącej się bitwie. Nie było tego problemu w przypadku Daniela Westa, choć był on dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie było Zooma i nie było Profesora Zooma, tylko Reverse-Flash. Historia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wersje postaci Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy